Los Defensores de Melromac
by Ginrai12
Summary: Tras leer un extraño libro que quería La Mano, los Defenders han caído en el reino de Melromac, buscando una manera de llegar a su mundo de nuevo, deberán eliminar la corrupción de Melromac junto a Naofumi.
1. Inicio

**Hola amigos, he vuelto otra vez y como lo dije en el final del segundo capitulo de Capitán América y Superman en Boku no Hero, tendrán otro fanfic, que también fue que me lo regalaron y es hora de darle una buena forma a este fic que como vieron en el titulo son los Defenders en Tate no Yuusha, algunos se preguntaran como puede esto salir bien, entiendo que el de Batman es solo una persona, pero aquí hablamos de 4 héroes, con diferentes habilidades y poderes, ademas de debo conocer bien sus historias, del único que conozco mas es de Daredevil, de ahí le sigue empate Iron Fist y Luke Cage, y de ultimo Jessica Jones. Por lo que pondré características de los cómics (Sinceramente no me he visto ninguna de sus series pero haré lo que pueda, veré si me las veo o no, aunque andaba viendo la primera temporada de Daredevil). Volviendo al tema para no alargar esto no sacare a ninguno de los héroes cardinales originales, así que no habrá cambios aquí a excepción del mas obvio del encuentro de estos cuatro nuevos héroes. Sin nada mas que decir: Daredevil, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage y Tate no Yuusha no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

**-Hell's Kitchen- -Nueva York-**  
"¿Seguro que es aquí? Hablaria un hombre de piel morena, fuerte y musculoso a sus compañeros.  
"Aquí es, la información que obtuve que aquí decía que había un embarcamiento de la mano." Hablaria un hombre con barba y pelo rubio.  
"Espero que estés en lo correcto Danny." Hablaria una chica de pelo negro dándonos un nombre del hombre rubio.  
"Bueno, si queremos saber lo que pasa, debemos entrar ya." Hablaria un hombre con un traje rojo y un casco con cuernos que parecía un demonio y sin dejar ver sus ojos.  
"Muy bien, es hora de la acción." Hablaria el hombre moreno, mostrándonos a los Defenders, conformados por Iron Fist, Daredevil, Jessica Jones y Luke Cage.  
"Danny revisa la entrada sur, Jessica ve al oeste y Luke ve al este." Hablaria Daredevil.  
"¿Y tu que harás?" Preguntaría Jessica.  
"Yo iré por el techo." Hablaria Daredevil solo para ir saltando por lugares que lleven al techo del lugar. Todos estarían en sus posiciones.  
"¿Ves algo Matt?" Preguntaría Iron Fist.  
"Si, veo a miembros de La Mano con una caja normal." Hablaria Daredevil.  
"¿Quieres decir que vinimos aquí solo por una caja común y normal?" Preguntaría algo decepcionada Jessica.  
"No te confíes, para que La Mano este buscando eso debe ser importante." Hablaria Luke Cage.  
"Muy bien, basta de hablar y entremos." Hablaria Daredevil rompiendo las ventanas del techo y cayendo en un miembro de la mano.  
"Pero que.." No terminaría de hablar un asesino de la mano antes de ser arrojado por Luke Cage a otro asesino.  
"No se olviden de dejarme algo." Hablaria Iron Fist golpeando con golpes de Judo a unos cuantos matones.  
"Acabemos esto rápido y vayamos a casa." Hablaria Jessica Jones aburrida golpeando a otro grupo de matones.  
"Entonces hecho." Hablaria Daredevil lanzando sus bastones a los dos últimos matones de La Mano. "Cage, ven aquí." Hablaria Daredevil apuntando a la caja de madera.  
"Fácil." Serian las palabras de Luke antes de con una sola mano sacar la tapa de la caja y todos se sorprenderían al ver lo que había dentro.  
"¿Es en serio?" Hablaria Jessica confundida. " Solo un libro?" Estaría Jessica diciendo algo irritada pero algo curiosa por la portada del libro.  
"Me parece haber visto o escuchado acerca de este libro alguna vez." Hablaria Danny viendo mas detalladamente el libro.  
"¿Puedes descifrar lo que dice?" Hablaria Daredevil.  
"Sip, aunque esta en japones pero esta fácil." Hablaria seguro Danny. "El titulo dice: La leyenda de los héroes cardinales." Hablaria Danny.  
"¿Héroes cardinales? Parece sacado de una historia medieval." Hablaria luke Cage.  
"¿Y que hay de Black Knight? No te acuerdas que el viene de un linaje medieval." Hablaria Jessica hacia Luke Cage.  
"Sigue viendo que dice Danny." Hablaria Matt Murdock.  
"Hablan sobre la historias de los 4 héroes cardinales que llevaban sus armas legendarias: La espada, el arco, la lanza y el escudo." Hablaria Danny y tomaría un respiro para leer lo demás hasta que se sorprendería por el final. "Que raro."  
"¿Que paso Danny?" Preguntaría Matt.  
"Hay mucha información sobre los héroes de la lanza, espada y arco pero al ver las paginas del héroe del escudo todo esta en blanco, como si nunca hubiera existido." Hablaria Danny confuso.  
"Dijera que lo verían como un mito, pero hablan de el que lucho junto a los otros 3, pero no hay nada de información, es como si intentaran borrar rastros de el." Induciría Jessica con sus habilidades de detective.  
"Creo que es mejor hablar con Black Knight para ver si nos ayuda." Recomendaría Luke Cage pero el libro comenzaría a brillar. Destellos fue lo único que vieron nuestros héroes antes de ir a un nuevo mundo.

**-Calles de Melromac- -Melromac-**  
Veríamos como destellos saldrían de un oscuro callejón, de el saldrían cuatro figuras que serian los Defenders confundidos y alertas.  
"¿Donde estamos?" Preguntaría Luke Cage.  
"No lo se, igual estén alerta de cualquier situación." Diría Daredevil.  
"Bueno, no parece que haya nadie." Hablaria Iron Fist, pero seria detenido por el sonido de cuchillos.  
"¿Escucharon eso?" Preguntaría Iron Fist.  
"Viene de al frente." Hablaria Daredevil y veríamos a Naofumi siendo asaltado por ladrones.  
"Bien es hora de que nos..." Hablaria un matón del líder pero sera detenido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de un palo de metal viniendo de un callejón.  
"Yo de ustedes me largaría." Hablaria Daredevil desde las sombras.  
"¿Quien fue el maldito que dijo eso? Muéstrate." Hablaria el líder de los ladrones y vería como tres hombres y una mujer saldrían del callejón.  
"En serio, un loco enmascarado y disfrazado me dirá lo que tengo que hacer." Diría burlonamente el líder hacia Daredevil.  
"De hecho si." Hablaria Daredevil y le daría un puñetazo en la cara al líder dejándolo inconsciente.  
"Te arrepentirás maldito." Hablaria uno de los matones. "Atrapenlos." Diría otro y todos correrían furiosos a la dirección de los Defenders.  
"Oh por Dios." Eso fue lo único que dijo Naofumi al ver como los Defenders reventaban sin problemas a los ladrones, se asombraría al ver como la mano de uno de los ladrones se rompería al contacto con la piel de Luke Cage.  
"Acabemos con esto." Hablaria Danny y concentraría el Puño de Hierro golpeando el suelo donde estaban los ladrones, sacudiéndolos y dejándolos heridos e inconscientes.  
"¿Estas bien chico?" Preguntaría Daredevil a Naofumi.  
"Si, gracias" Respondería Naofumi. ¿ Quienes son ustedes? No parecen que sean de aquí." Hablaria Naofumi.  
"Responderemos tus preguntas y también responderás las nuestras en un mejor lugar." Hablaria Daredevil.  
"¿Como podemos confiar en el?" Preguntaría Luke Cage.  
"Es nuestra única forma de saber sobre este mundo." Respondería Daredevil.  
"Conozco un lugar donde hablar, pero no se como los verán los demás con esos trajes." Hablaria Naofumi señalando el traje de héroe de Daredevil.  
"Muy bien, deja me quito esto." Hablaria Daredevil quitándose el traje, dejando ver que era ciego, sorprendiendo a Naofumi.  
"¿Como puedes pelear muy bien si eres ciego?" Preguntaría Naofumi sorprendido.  
"Cuando vayamos a ese lugar te lo contare." Hablaria Matt sacando unas gafas de su traje de Daredevil.  
"Muy bien, vamonos." Hablaria Jessica.

**-Tiempo después- -Herrería-**  
(Nota/Autor: Así como en el fic de Batman, omitiré esto porque me da flojera y solo pasara como en la historia original, con el Herrero sabiendo la verdad y sabiendo que Naofumi es inocente y vería detrás de el a los Defenders, el cual les daría la bienvenida también.)  
"Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Cuenten como llegaron aquí?" Hablaria Naofumi.  
"Yo contare lo que paso." Hablaria Matt como cabecilla del grupo. "Todo empezó unas horas antes, en nuestro mundo, estábamos en una misión para conseguir un cargamento importante para una organización criminal llamada "La Mano." Pues irrumpimos sin tantos problemas y descubrimos que solo deseaban una caja de madera normal, en donde había un libro, al principio teníamos confusión y decidimos leer el libro para saber su contenido, se llamaba "La leyenda de los cuatro héroes cardinales". Hablaría Matt Murdock "Espera, ¿También leyeron ese libro?" Preguntaría algo sorprendido Naofumi.  
"¿También conoces el libro?" Preguntaría Danny algo intrigado.  
"Si, eso fue lo que me trajo aquí con 3 personas mas." Hablaria Naofumi.  
"¿Quieres decirme que tu y otros 3 más no son de este mundo también?" Preguntaría Jessica.  
"Así es, deje les cuento." Hablaria Naofumi. (Nota/Autor: También para no hacer esta parte larga y un poco innecesaria para los que vieron el anime, solo diré que Naofumi les contó su historia de como llego aquí, su arma y como fue traicionado por la persona que supuestamente lo iba a acompañar.)  
"Vaya malditos que son los de alto mando aquí." Hablaria Luke Cage algo molesto por como eran los reyes aquí.  
"¿Dijiste que eras el héroe del escudo verdad?" Preguntaría Jessica.  
"Así es." Contestaría Naofumi.  
"Si los libros que hemos leído son iguales y no hay ninguna información sobre el héroe del escudo que eres tu, y el rey al parecer tiene odio hacia ti, significa que algo habrá pasado entre el héroe del escudo anterior y la familia del rey." Hablaria Jessica intentando formar las piezas.  
"¿Otro héroe del escudo?" Preguntaría algo curioso Naofumi.  
"Así es, parecen que ya tienen experiencia con esto de la teletransportación, como si hubieran teletransportado anteriormente a otras personas a este mundo." Hablaria Jessica dejando sorprendido a Naofumi y el Herrero con sus habilidades detectivescas.  
"Volviendo al tema, ¿Que haremos mientras estemos aquí?" Preguntaría Luke a los demás.  
"Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar una manera de volver a nuestro mundo y defender Hell's Kitchen de la Mano." Hablaria Matt.  
"Me uno a ustedes." Hablaria Naofumi.  
"Hecho." Hablaria Matt sorprendiendo a los demás Defenders por la repentina respuesta.  
"¿Estas seguro Matt?" Hablaria Jessica.  
"Seguro, necesita ser entrenado para ser un héroe del escudo total, y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos instruirlo en el combate." Hablaria Matt. "¿Están de acuerdo?"  
"Yo lo entrenare en artes marciales." Hablaria Danny aceptando entrenarlo.  
"Muy bien, pero solo lo haré porque veo madera en el chico." Hablaria Luke Cage.  
"Okey, acepto, pero espero que no nos equivoquemos en el futuro." Hablaria Jessica.  
"Muy bien Naofumi, bienvenido a los Defenders," Hablaria Matt dando la bienvenida al nuevo miembro.  
"Gracias, haré lo posible por ser el mejor y derrotar a la corrupción que hay aquí." Hablaria Naofumi, haciendo que Daredevil le sonriera por su valor. "Por cierto.." Hablaría Naofumi hacia Daredevil. "¿Si?" Preguntaría Daredevil. "¿Como es que eres bueno en el combate siendo ciego?" Preguntaría Naofumi recordando los ojos ciegos de Matt cuando se conocieron. "Pues de pequeño al salvar a alguien de un barril toxico, la toxina cayo en mis ojos, dejándome ciego, pero con el pasar de los años me di cuenta que también las toxinas mejoraron mis otros sentidos, haciendo que la vista ya no sea necesaria, mis oídos son capaces de escuchar el latido de un corazón a una distancia cierta y en esos años me entrene en artes marciales gracias a mi padre, y me hice abogado." Hablaría Matt Murdock contando su historia a Naofumi, dejándolo sorprendido. "Vaya historia interesante, ¿Me pregunto que les habrá pasado a los demás." Se diría en sus pensamientos Naofumi al ver al grupo de los Defenders.

**-Base de La Mano- -Hell's Kitchen-**  
Vemos en una mesa a los 5 lideres de La Mano hablando sobre sus próximos ataques y jugadas en contra de los Defenders, hasta que recibirían una transmisión de un espía suyo.  
"Siento mucho interrumpirlos lideres, pero es urgente." Hablaria un espía de La Mano.  
"Habla entonces." Hablaria uno de los lideres.  
"Desgraciadamente el paquete que debíamos haber recogido ayer en la noche fue interceptado por los Defenders, pero algo inesperado paso, el paquete hizo desaparecer a los Defenders, no hay rastro de cada uno, ni del libro, sin nada mas que decir lideres, me retiro." Hablaria el espía desapareciendo de la transmisión, dejando a los lideres atónitos.  
"¿Quiere decir que no hay Defenders que nos malogren los planes?" Hablaria el segundo líder.  
"Eso quiere decir que Hell's Kitchen esta indefensa." Hablaria el tercer líder.  
"¿Pero que hay de los otros héroes?" Preguntaría el cuarto líder.  
"Los Vengadores no tienen ojo en Hell's Kitchen sabiendo que estaban los Defenders, y todavía lo han de creer, y los otros héroes callejeros estarán ocupados con sus propias ciudades, dejándonos el paso libre." Hablaria el quinto líder.  
"Muy bien, se ha dicho, Hell's Kitchen ahora es nuestra desde ahora." Hablaria el primer líder en forma de victoria.

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Muy bien chicos, aquí les vino otro fanfic que espero les guste, como vieron, Hell's Kitchen esta indefensa, por ahora, y Naofumi se unirá a los Defenders por encontrar una manera de volver a su mundo y eliminar la corrupción en Melromac, en el siguiente capitulo ya vendrá Rapthalia y el entrenamiento de Naofumi como un Defender. También quiero disculparme por no haber subido anteriormente algún fanfic, pero los estudios me han quitado tiempo y no he podido escribir los otros capítulos de los demás fanfics que quiero hacer, también quiero hacer algo en el futuro por el evento del Arrowverse: "Crisis en Tierras Infinitas." Quiero hacer un crossover con los fanfics que he subido hasta ahora (conformando desde Doctor Fate hasta este fanfic, de ahí podre seguir haciendo fanfics normalmente) y quiero me digan si les gusta la idea. También intentare subir mas seguidos los fanfics ya que tengo algunas ideas para los siguientes capítulos. Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo, y feliz navidad en caso de que no suba un capitulo por esas fechas.**


	2. Defensores

**Buenas muchachos, aquí Ginrai reportándose con el segundo cap del fic de Los Defensores de Melromac, tengo que aclarar algo y es que el universo de donde vienen los Defenders estará basado en el MCU y las series de Netflix pero poniendo un poco de los cómics (en este caso héroes que no aparecen en las series y en las películas como recordando el caso de la referencia a Black Knight) también como en otros fics, responderé las reviews que me dejaron:**  
_**-Axelenhart: Gracias por tu opinión amigo, este tipo de comentarios me hacen dar mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero te guste este segundo capitulo.**_  
_**-Guest: Antes de responder tus reviews, debo decir que estoy agradecido por ser el usuario que sigue mas de una de mis historias y que tus comentarios me dan ideas para el futuro de los fics y quiero darte las gracias por esto, pasando a responder, sobre todo lo que me dijiste, me gustan las ideas, pero no quiero revelar mucho aquí hasta que toque en sus respectivos capítulos, pero te diré que tendré todo lo que dijiste en cuenta y lo haré, pero me diste una idea, se que me dijiste que Daredevil podría ser de admiración para Naofumi, pero que tal si puede verlo como tipo un hermano mayor, y no solo aprovechare las habilidades de Daredevil, también aprovechare la de los demás Defenders para que aporten a las habilidades que vaya consiguiendo Naofumi, y eso también aprenderán Raphtalia y Filo, y tal vez Melty, espero te guste el capitulo amigo.**_  
**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, Defenders y Tate No Yuusha no sin de mi propiedad, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

**-Melromac- -1 semana después de lo sucedido en el primer capitulo- -Cuarto de entrenamiento-**

"¿Quieres seguir entrenando Naofumi?" Preguntaría un Matt Murdock sin traje de Daredevil y con ojos vendados a un cansado Naofumi. "No te recomendaría gastar todas tus fuerzas en el entrenamiento."

"Todavía me queda algo." Diría Naofumi tomando una pose de pelea algo experimentada. "Así que todavía tengo tiempo de vencerte."

"Entonces..." Matt sacaría sus palos metálicos. "Da lo mejor de ti." Y empezaría el entrenamiento

Matt seria el primero en atacar, pero Naofumi esquivaría los ataques, pero un movimiento repentino de Matt haría confundir a Naofumi, Matt con uno de sus palos metálicos, golpearía la pierna derecha de Naofumi, dejándolo adolorido, y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para con el otro palo golpear a Naofumi, pero Naofumi vería la táctica de Murdock y sacaría rápido su escudo, esquivando el golpe del palo. "Bien pensado Naofumi." Felicitaría Murdock. "Pero no siempre debes confiar de tus armas." Murdock daría un rodillazo en el estomago de Naofumi, aturdiendolo y lo tumbaría al suelo con una llave de boxeo. "Yo gano." Murdock soltaría a Naofumi y lo ayudaría a levantarse, Naofumi aceptaría la ayuda.

"Debes depender mas de tus puños Naofumi." Hablaria Danny alias "Iron Fist" hacia Naofumi. "No siempre tus armas te sacaran de un apuro, debes también depender de tu fuerza y tu estrategia." Danny daría una lección a Naofumi, el solo asentiría ante la lección.

"Por cierto, ¿Como esta Raphtalia?" Preguntaría Murdock.

"Ella esta bien, se supone que Luke debería estar cuidándola." Hablaria Naofumi, haciéndolo que los dos presentes en la sala se quedaran con una sonrisa. "Para ser alguien duro, se blando con una niña pequeña" Hablaria Naofumi y todos se reirían de la broma.

"Bueno, ¿Y si la visitamos?" Preguntaría Danny.

"Claro, por que no." Respondería Murdock y todos abandonarían la sala

**-Sala de la herrería-**

Podemos ver a Luke Cage jugando junto a Raphtalia, hasta que Naofumi, Matt Murdock y Danny entran en la sala.

"Hey Raph, ¿Como estas?" Preguntaría Murdock con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba la venda de los ojos y buscarías sus lentes.

"He estado bien señor Murdock, el señor Cage ha estado jugando conmigo todo día." Diría una Raphtalia todavía niña felizmente y con inocencia haciendo que Luke sacara una sonrisa.

"Me alegra oír eso, oye por cierto, te veo mas grande." Hablaria Danny viendo que Raphtalia era algo mas grande desde la vez que la vieron por primera vez.

**-Flashback-**  
"Hey chicos." Hablaria Naofumi saludando los Defenders.

"Hola Naofumi." Saludaría Luke Cage.

"Sup Naofumi." Saludaría Danny.

"Que tal Naofumi." Hablaria Murdock.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Nao." Hablaria Jessica, pero se percataría de algo. "¿Que es lo que tienes detrás?"

"¿Oh, te refieres a Raphtalia verdad?" Hablaria Naofumi revelando a una niña pequeña con orejas y cola de mapache. "La compre de un vendedor de esclavos."

Todos lo mirarían a Naofumi confundido.

"¿Alto hiciste que?" Preguntaría crédulo Danny.

"Se que sonó mal, pero ella necesitaba ayuda, y mientras iba a comer me encontré al vendedor mientras unos tipos querían asaltarme." Respondería Naofumi.

"Naofumi, se que tu intención fue buena, pero no puedes cargar con esa responsabilidad." Hablaria Luke. "¿Y acaso no es ilegal la venta de esclavos?"

"¿Y que querías que hiciera, que la dejara morir? Cuando la encontré estaba enferma física y mentalmente, no podía dejarla asi." Respondería Naofumi casi iniciando una discusión. "Y ademas, parece que en este país solo es ilegal la trata de humanos como esclavos, pero no en otras especies, como la de ella, es una Semihumana, mitad humano, mitad animal y son discriminados." Diría Naofumi haciendo que los Defenders se sintieran enojados por el sistema de igualdad de Melromac.

"Suficiente." Hablaria Matt. "Ella se quedara."

"Pero..." Intentaría reprochar Luke Cage.

"Dije, se queda." Diría Murdock serio.

"Esta bien." Respondería Luke algo molesto.  
**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Al parecer te encariñaste con Raphtalia." Hablaria Naofumi hacia Luke Cage. "Siendo tu la persona que me decía que no podía cuidarla, irónico no crees." Diría Naofumi con burla a Luke Cage, haciendo que Matt y Danny se rieran.

"Oye." Diría Luke Cage enojado, Jessica Jones llega al lugar.

"Hola chicos, ¿Como les va?" Diría Jessica normal.

"Todo bien." Diría Naofumi. "Y señor Irónico esta feliz con Raphtalia." Jessica se reiría de la broma y Luke le daría un codazo a Naofumi.

_**-2 días después-**_  
Raphtalia entrena con un cuchillo, idea de Naofumi, con diferentes estilos de combate por parte de Danny, mientras que Jessica y Matt decidieron investigar mas acerca de este mundo, Naofumi había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el escudo como el que al poner un objeto sobre su orbe, lo absorbe y obtiene nuevos escudos con nuevas habilidades, descubriendolo al poner una hoja en su orbe, también descubriendo que puede aumentar la calidad del objeto, eso haría ganarle mas ganancias mas aun con su estadía con los Defenders.  
Matt Murdock y Jessica Jones habían llegado a una biblioteca del reino, vestidos con la ropa de los ciudadanos gracias a Erhard ya que si iban con su ropa de los Defenders serian vistos raros y no querían levantar sospechas.

"Jessica, tu busca por la derecha, yo estaré esperando, no creo que hayan libros en Braille, busca todos los libros que puedan darnos información de este mundo y sobre los héroes cardinales." Hablaria Murdock.

"Entendido." Respondería Jessica.

**-Minutos después-**  
Matt y Jessica se reunirían en una mesa peque a para los dos, Murdock estaría esperando a Jessica y ella trajo unos 3 libros, acto seguido ella leería los libros. Jessica vería un dato interesante.

"Mira, se dice que los cuatro héroes son invocados por cada reino, significando que este reino debería tener solo 1 héroe cardinal que lo proteja." Diría Jessica.

"Así que el rey cayo en desesperación o avaricia por tener de su lado a todos los héroes para el solo." Analizaría Murdock.

"Diría que tal vez las dos, o pueden haber mas, que tal si investigamos mas acerca de este rey y de este reino." Diría Jessica, a lo que Murdock asentiría, Jessica sacaría un libro que hablaba sobre el reino de Melromac, Jessica lo leería esta vez.

"Interesante, al parecer el reino no esta gobernado por el rey, sino por la reina, pero como la reina debe estar en asuntos mas grandes, le deja el cargo del reino al rey, haciendo que este reino sea matriarcal." Diría Jessica.

"¿Encontraste el nombre del actual rey?" Preguntaría Murdock.

"Si, su nombre es Aultcray Melromac XXII, el rey actual que gobierna el reino mientras que su esposa, la reina Mirellia Q Melromac esta en otros asuntos, ellos dos tiene dos hijas: La mayor que se llama Malty S Melromac, que se suponía que seria la reina en caso de que sus padres murieran pero debido a sus acciones irresponsables se le fue quitado ese privilegio y se le fue concedido a su hermana menor, Melty Q Melromac, siendo la hermana menor la que actúa con mas responsabilidad, Malty decidió ayudar a los próximos héroes cardinales bajo el nombre de Myne Sophia para no revelar sospechas de que es la princesa del reino." Diría Jessica. "Eso significa que la mayor debe estar celosa por su hermana menor, pero eso no explica las acciones del rey, hasta se habla bien de el por sus antecedentes, no se por que odia el héroe del escudo."

"Creo que yo lo se." Diría Murdock, Jessica lo vería curioso. "Como dijiste esa vez que conociste a Naofumi, puede que el rey odie a todo aquel que sea el héroe del escudo por la acción de algún antiguo héroe del escudo, cuando Naofumi nos contó acerca de como lo teletransportaron no estaban tan impresionados los que lo teletransportaron aquí junto a los demás héroes, no a un punto de que esas sean su primera vez, o pueden ser recién novatos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo se ha hecho eso, pero yendo al grano, el rey no solo odia el héroe del escudo, sino a los Semihumanos como Raphtalia, puede ser un caso de discriminación, y sobre el héroe del escudo tal vez este involucrado con eso, puede que algún antiguo héroe del escudo haya ayudado Semihumanos en el pasado, o hayan hecho algo en contra de rey, o en algún familiar del rey." Diría Murdock analizando sus posibilidades.

"Tienes razón, ¿Hay algo sobre los otros héroes cardinales actuales?" Preguntaría Jessica.

"Nada todavía, tal vez es hora de irnos." Diría Matt, a lo que Jessica asentiría y abandonarían la Biblioteca

_**-Semanas después de lo ocurrido-**_

Vemos a una Raphtalia mas grande entrenar con espada contra Murdock, era su primera vez entrenando contra el, y el estaba en un nivel superior a ella, Murdock estaba indefenso entrenando contra ella, pero el pudo esquivar todos sus ataques sin problema alguno, mientras eso pasaba, Naofumi entrenaba su fuerza con Luke haciendo 40 flexiones seguidas y 50 abdominales, luego tendría un descanso de 30 segundos y se pondría a hacer una bandera de dragón por 2 minutos, sabían que su entrenamiento seria difícil pero debían estar preparados para todo. Raphtalia no podría vencer a Matt Murdock y Naofumi estaba algo cansado por lo que su entrenamiento fue acabado.

"Viejo, algunas veces prefiero el entrenamiento de Matt." Diría Naofumi.

"Pero recuerda que también necesitas ser fuerte para mis entrenamientos." Diría Murdock con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naofumi suspirara.

"¿Amo Naofumi se encuentra bien?" Preguntaría Raphtalia algo preocupada.

"Me encuentro bien Raph, ¿Como estas tu?" Diría Naofumi.

"El entrenamiento del señor Murdock es muy duro." Diría Raphtalia agotada.

"Esa fue tu primera vez con el y fue mas gentil conmigo, no te trato como a mi." Diría Naofumi recordando su primer entrenamiento con Murdock y como fue doloroso.

"Muchachos si ya terminaron de hablar, tal vez su entrenamiento con Jessica y Danny sea mejor." Diría Murdock, a lo que Naofumi y Raphtalia asintieron.

**-Tiempo después-**  
"Muy bien chicos, sabemos que se acerca la primera ola de calamidad gracias al haber estado en esa iglesia y analizar ese reloj de arenas de las olas a la que debemos enfrentar con los otros héroes cardinales." Diría Naofumi con algo de desprecio en esas dos ultimas palabras.

"Debemos formar estrategias, no sabemos a lo que enfrentamos." Diría Murdock.

"Yo puedo ayudar con eso." Diría Erhard el herrero. "Las olas de calamidad traen monstruos de algún lugar diferente al nuestro, al principio no le tomamos mucha atención a esto pero con el paso del tiempo si fueron peligrosas debido a la primera ola."

"Entiendo, bien Defenders este es el plan..." Diría Murdock contándole el plan a los demás, y serian transportador para luchar contra la ola.

**-Lugar de la ola-**  
Los Defenders se encontrarían en un lugar diferente, era un campo normal, bueno lo llamarían normal si tan solo el cielo no estuviera lleno de portales de colores rojos y que de los portales salieran diferentes clases de monstruos.

"Hey, esto me recuerda a la batalla de Nueva York, cuando los Vengadores pelearon por primera vez." Diría Danny recordando.

"Oigan miren." Diría Luke Cage apuntando a un lugar. "¿No son esos los otros héroes cardinales?" Naofumi los miraría sin emociones.

"¿Acaso ellos pasaron de esa aldea?" Preguntaría Jessica confundida.

"Miren, monstruos se acercan a la aldea." Diría Raphtalia.

"No hay tiempo que perder Defenders, vamos a proteger esa aldea." Ordenaría Daredevil con su traje de héroe y todos asentirían y se concentrarían en defender la aldea.

Los Defenders llegaron a la aldea rápido, ellos verían las clases de monstruos que habían, esqueletos zombies con espadas atacando a los aldeanos, avispas de un tamaño mas grande atacando y habían esqueletos que le ganaban o competían en tamaño a Luke Cage. "Raphtalia y Jessica evacuen a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro, Danny y Naofumi los quiero conmigo contra los esqueletos y avispas." Diría Murdock. "Y Luke..." Diría viendo a Luke Cage. "Diviértete con los grandotes." Luke Cage asentiría con una sonrisa de felicidad hacia Murdock y pelearían, Murdock junto a Danny estarían destruyendo a zombies y avispas sin igual, Naofumi no se quedaría atrás y destruiría algunos zombies y algunos esqueletos pesados junto a Luke Cage, Jessica y Raphtalia evacuarían a algunos civiles, pero esqueletos pesados se acercarían pero serian detenidos por Jessica, mostrando su fuerza y habilidad en combate, dejando asombrada a Raphtalia, Danny cargaría su chi y daría un potente golpe al suelo reventando a 10 zombies en el proceso, Daredevil se encargaría de destruir a 5 avispas con sus bastones metálicos, Raphtalia defendía a los civiles con su espada. "Hey Matt, son demasiados." Diría Jessica viendo la situación. "Tengo algo, pero necesitare la ayuda de Danny." Diría Naofumi a lo que Danny va hacia el. "Muy bien, necesito llegar a esa torre." Diría apuntando a la torre. "Cuando llegue, le daré la señal a Danny para que use su chi en la torre, ¿entendido?" Diría Naofumi a lo que Danny asiente, Naofumi corre a toda velocidad hacia la torre atrayendo a todos los monstruos que estén en su camino.

"¿Acaso el quiere ser rodeado por todos esos monstruos?" Preguntaría Luke Cage.

"Creo que ya se que planea Naofumi." Diría Danny preparando su chi.

Naofumi golpearía con su escudo a un zombie, el había atraído mas monstruos de lo esperado, pero solo tenia una oportunidad para hacer eso, asi que cogió una antorcha que había en una pared y se la llevo con el, subiría por las escaleras de la torre mientras los perseguían los monstruos, ya al llegar al final dejaría caer la antorcha en la torre, prendiéndola por completo, el dando con su mano una despedida a los monstruos saldría de la torre. "¡AHORA DANNY!" Gritaría, a lo que Danny activaría el Puño de Hierro y lo golpearía a la dirección de la torre, haciéndola derrumbarse junto a los monstruos, matándolos al proceso mientras se quemaban al fuego vivo, Jessica y Raphtalia llegarían y verían a los monstruos en llamas.

"Amo Naofumi, los civiles fueron evacuados, pero algunos se quedaron para pelear contra los monstruos que quedan al ver la valentía de ustedes." Diría Raphtalia.

"Les dije que no es buena idea pero no me escucharon los aldeanos." Diría Jessica, ella vería como los aldeanos que se quedaron protegían otro lugar de la aldea, pero ella miraría algo raro en el cielo. "Oigan, ¿Que es eso?" Diría apuntando al cielo, viendo alguna clase de estrellas.

"¿Soy yo o se dirigen hacia acá?" Preguntaría Luke Cage al verlas que pasaban por su dirección.

"Espera, son flechas, van hacia nosotros." Diría Daredevil. "¡Todos cubransen!"

"Todos quedensen cerca mio." Diría Naofumi, a lo que alzaría el escudo. "¡ESCUDO DE AIRE!" De la nada aparecerían unos escudos que se harían bola protegiéndolos del impacto, cuando dejaron de escuchar flechas, Naofumi desactivaría el escudo y estarían confundidos.

"Amigo que demonios, ¿Quien lanzo esas malditas flechas?" Diría molesto Luke Cage, pero llegarían los caballeros a revisar el lugar.

"Como lo dije sargento, el lugar esta limpio." Diría un caballero con bigote, pero ellos verían al héroe del escudo con desprecio, pero se percatarían que el estaba acompañado.

"¿En que demonios pensaban?" Diría Luke Cage molesto.

"En destruir a los monstruos claramente." Diría con arrogancia el mismo caballero.

"¿A costa de los civiles verdad?" Diría con desprecio Daredevil, a lo que el caballero lo quedaría mirando molesto.

"Ademas..." Diría Naofumi llamando la atención de todos. "No eliminaste a todos." Diría sombrío, a lo que el caballero se quedaría confundido hasta que volteo hacia atrás para ver un esqueleto pesado a punto de matarlo, pero seria salvado por Raphtalia que con un rápido movimiento mataría al esqueleto.

"Si se van a quedar sin hacer nada, mejor larguensen, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que quedan." Diría Naofumi frió. El caballero del bigote estaría molesto y se prepararía para irse, pero su sargento estaba todavía pensando.

"Todos, ayuden al héroe del escudo." Diría el sargento, unos cuantos caballeros lo acompañarían a pelear junto a el, mientras que el caballero del bigote con algunos otros se irían a ayudar a los otros héroes, mientras que los que se quedaron estaban peleando contra zombies y avispas, mientras que Luke Cage y Jessica peleaban con los pocos esqueletos pesados que quedaban. "Ayuden a los demás participantes del grupo del héroe del escudo." Ordenaría el sargento.

"Oye, sargento." Diría Daredevil, teniendo la atención del sargento caballero. "Llámanos los Defenders." Diría Daredevil golpeando a una avispa, a lo que el sargento asentiría.

"Muy bien, ayuden a los Defenders." Diría el sargento, mientras que en su mente pensaba si era verdad acerca de que el héroe del escudo era alguien sin corazón.

_**-Tiempo después-**_  
Los Defenders estarían hablando con el jefe de la aldea, quien estaría muy agradecido con ellos por haber salvado su aldea y que los recompensaría, a lo que Naofumi se niega a ser recompensado junto a los demás.

Ellos estarían invitados a una fiesta por haber derrotado a la ola de calamidad, tras haber peleado en la aldea, algunos soldados hablaban acerca del nuevo grupo del héroe del escudo que se hacían llamar "Defenders" por lo que serian muy hablados en esa fiesta, y fueron invitados también, Naofumi no quería ir pero todo sea por el pago que les darán. Ellos estarían comiendo, Naofumi estaría en una esquina en solitario hablando con Daredevil, las personas miraban mal el traje de Matt debido a que tenia una temática similar a la de un demonio, por lo que no fue bien recibida, Danny estaría hablando junto a Raphtalia mientras que Luke y Jessica paseaban por el lugar. Motoyasu estaría con Myne y su grupo de mujeres y el vería a Jessica sola y se le acercaría.

"Hola, veo que estas sola por aquí eh." Diría Motoyasu intentando conquistarla, Myne vería eso con celos.

"Puedes decirle eso a alguien tonto para creerte eso muchacho." Diría Jessica yéndose de ahí y dejando a Motoyasu atónito. Luke Cage se le acercaría y la vería con una ceja levantada. "Solo un idiota caliente que me ve la cara de tonta, y pensar que es el héroe de la lanza." Diría Jessica.

Motoyasu vería a Raphtalia y se le acercaría haciendo lo mismo que con Jessica pero esta se iría, Motoyasu estaría triste pero Myne le diría algo al oído.

"Así que, ¿En tu mundo te enfrentas a un empresario malvado llamado KingPin no?" Diría Naofumi con algo de burla.

"Oye no te burles ni subestimes a tu enemigo, ese tipo sabe como hacerte doler y quebrar los huesos." Diría Daredevil con una sonrisa.

"¿Como se conocieron ustedes cuatro?" Preguntaría Naofumi.

"Recuerdo que antes de conocernos yo había pasado por algo, la muerte de Elektra, mi amor." Diría Murdock, a lo que Naofumi lo vería con pena. "Se me hacia imposible pedir ayuda, estaba perdido, luego vinieron ellos y formamos el grupo de los Defenders para defender nuestro barrio en contra de la mano, pude encontrar ayuda de ellos." Diría Daredevil contando algo de el.

"Descarado.." Diría Motoyasu interrumpiendo el momento.

"¿Puedo saber que te pasa?" Preguntaría frió Naofumi.

"Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme." Diría molesto Motoyasu.

"Explícate el no te ha hecho nada malo ahora." Diría Daredevil serio.

"Así que eres parte del nuevo grupo de Naofumi, del que se hacen llamar los Defenders, me parece irónico al saber que tienes de Defensor a un violador y ahora un esclavista, se que Naofumi tiene de esclavo a Raphtalia.

"Si, ¿Y que?" Diría Naofumi frió.

"Déjame adivinar, te lo dijo tu amiga ¿verdad?" Diría Daredevil, sorprendiendo a Myne y Motoyasu.

"Suficiente..." Diría Motoyasu sacándose su guante y tirándolo al suelo. "Naofumi, te reto a un duelo.."

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Yeah amigos, estoy aquí y perdón por dejar el capitulo en un momento crucial pero eso se lo quiero dejar para el próximo cap, estaré trabajando en el nuevo capitulo de Nihilus en DXD (asi es, ya volverá ese fic) y algo que quiero aclarar es no solo Naofumi y Raphtalia serán parte de los Defenders, también lo sera Filo y tal vez pueda ser candidata a estar en los Defenders Melty, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, también habrá mas referencias al MCU como en esta ocasión hubo una a la batalla de Nueva York que fue la primera batalla de los Vengadores, quiero disculparme por demorarme haciendo estos fics pero muchas veces mi cerebro se bloquea de ideas, pero los aseguro que al menos les daré tres capítulos para este mes, también quiero decir que se cuiden del Covid-19, y que habrán mas fics, soy Ginrai y me despido.**

**Siguiente capitulo: Filo de razones y hechos.**


End file.
